Spring Brings Love
by Kuroi Kinzu
Summary: Arthur can see Faeries and accidentally befriends Kiku who introduces him to Alfred. They hit it off but Arthur finds out that Alfred has been keeping a secret that could end what has barely started. Arthur needs to make a choice.


Summary: Arthur can see Faeries and accidentally befriends Kiku who introduces him to Alfred. They hit it off but Arthur finds out that Alfred has been keeping a secret that could end what has barely started. Arthur needs to make a choice.

 **Spring Brings Love**

Arthur Kirkland, age 23, was an ordinary English man currently living in the heat hazed and smog filled city of Los Angeles California, working as an editor in a publishing company that never pays him enough for the unreasonable hours he has to spend in the office. His life was stable so he can't really complain, but it was boring. Or at least as boring as it could be if he was a completely average human being. But Arthur had one thing he was proud of, Arthur was gifted with the Sight. It was an ability that allowed him to see things that other's cannot, specifically Faeries, which resulted in a variety of Sprites and Pixies befriending him as a child. It was one of the few things that Arthur looked forward to each day.

He would often be woken up by his live-in Brownie shaking him awake and have a handful of Faeries handing him his toothbrush or his comb and flitting about as he made breakfast. When it was time to leave for work, he would always exit through his back garden to greet some of the Faeries that lived in his rose bushes. Arthur had quite the number of Fae friends but none quite as close to him as one Kiku Honda. When Arthur first met the quiet Asian, he was surprised to know that he was Fae. Arthur had only ever met small to medium sized Faeries so he was startled to find one of human size. Needless to say, Kiku was just as surprised to meet a human that could see through his glamour and was curious enough to invite Arthur for tea. Arthur came to learn that Kiku was called a Kitsune and, after some months of a growing friendship, was delighted when the Japanese man showed him his true form. Kiku had jet black fox ears atop his head and his hand and feet protruded claws while 9 long furry tails extended from his lower back, his face took on sharper features with red markings decorating around dark eyes ringed with gold, and a circle of eternally blooming cherry blossoms adorning the crown of his head. That had been almost a year ago and the two had grown to be close friends since then and would have a routine of meeting up to have tea at Arthur's garden.

Which was what they were currently doing now as Kiku listens to Arthur talk about his tiresome job.

"It's not that I'm not grateful for the work, but it's taken over my life. Not that I have much of a life beyond work. I'm barely getting enough sleep as it is." said Arthur as he poured himself more tea while a Prim-rose faerie added a sugar cube.

"Maybe you should socialise a bit more, Arthur-san." suggested Kiku.

"What do you mean? I socialise plenty. I'm doing it with you right now, plus I have Brownie and the pixies keeping me company around the house."

"I meant socialising…as in…go on a date perhaps." said Kiku as he bit into a macaroon, watching as Arthur sputtered over his cup of tea.

"A date?!" coughed Arthur as he set his cup down, "Who would want to date me?!"

"Actually I have someone in mind, and I think you would match rather well." smiled the Japanese man.

"Kiku, I appreciate the thought but-"

"Arthur-san." Arthur paused at the serious tone and glanced up at the Asian man's serious but smiling face.

"It is not wise to refuse a gift from a friend. Just give it a chance."

Green eyes met black in a staring contest until the former sighed, "Fine. But I'm telling you, I don't need any dating of any sorts"

Kiku just smiled.

It was evening when Kiku left his friend's place as he headed towards the beach, mind brewing with possibilities. He needed to find a certain golden haired Fae and sure enough, Kiku was met by glowing lights upon setting foot on the sand. Humans would see these glowing lights as Fireflies but they were actual Glowines, summer pixies, and they led him to a beach house. When Kiku entered, he shed his human glamour and donned his full form, ears and tails visible, claws out and the crown of Sakuras adorning his head, informing the resident and all other attending Fae of his rank and nature, the Spring Regent of the Seasonal Court of Faeries.

Upon seeing the symbol of Regency, all lower ranked Fae bowed and a shimmering heat began to spread around the beach house. The walls faded and the floors melted, the glamour slowly stripped away to reveal an open field in the middle of a wild forest and suddenly a large figure dropped from the trees and embraced the surprised Kitsune.

"KIKU! What's up! Long time no see, buddy!"

"Alfred-san! It's good to see you as well but could you let go, please? You are starting to burn me."

Alfred released him immediately from his burning hold and looked rather sheepish, "Sorry! Forgot. So what brings you over to my place? How long has it been?"

Repositioning his crown, Kiku stepped back from the emanating heat coming from the King of the Summer court. His skin was tanned a healthy glow, chest bare and though he only wore a pair of jeans, the symbol of his rule sat in a crown of flaming golden laurel leaves. It wasn't Alfred's complete form but the visibility of his crown was enough to state his rank.

"I believe it has only been a year since we last met. Actually, I'm here to ask something."

"Well, ask away!" said the Summer King as he casually leaned on a tree, causing it to grow moss and leaves.

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked Kiku, causing Alfred to lean away from his perch with a frown.

"You know I haven't."

"It has been difficult finding a match but" the Spring regent smiled, "I wonder if you would be interested in meeting a friend of mine."

That got Alfred's attention though he was skeptical. Every one that he had been with never lasted long, they weren't able to stand the weight of his power and honestly, he never felt a spark with any of them.

"I don't know, Kiku." sighed Alfred. "There's been too many and it's been too long."

Noticing his friend's doubts, Kiku quickly took out his phone from his kimono sleeve and opened a photo of Arthur then handed it to Alfred, who took it with some skepticism. But that changed quickly once he got a look at the cutie in the picture. The photo was obviously taken without the subject's notice and the man was bent down at the waist, gardening tools in hand and talking to a rose bush pixie. His hair was like summer gold, a slender but toned body with an expression that said he could be snarky, not to mention those long long legs peeking out of his shorts. Alfred would love to get to know those legs. But what caught his interest the most were his eyes, green as the rolling hills, bright as grass but with the dark undertones of forest leaves.

Kiku was feeling more triumphant with every second that Alfred took to look at Arthur's picture, then the Summer King whipped around and exclaimed, "Okay you've convinced me! When do I meet him?"

Kiku hid a smile behind his sleeve and said, "I'll set it up and text you when and where. I'll send you the photo if you wish."

"Yeah, send it to me!" said an excited Alfred as he handed the phone back to Kiku.

"By the way, Alfred-san, make sure to put on a strong glamour, Arthur is human but he has the sight. He doesn't know about our Regency but it would be best not to startle him."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that."

Kiku smiled again and bid farewell to Alfred, and as the Kitsune left, the Summer King received a message on his phone and opened it to a picture of Arthur.

A human. Arthur wouldn't know who or what he was. Alfred has dated humans before but everything was fleeting, and he never felt a strong enough attachment to any of them to make an effort. Maybe Arthur will be different. Maybe he'll finally find the one he's been looking for.

* * *

It was a day later that Arthur found himself reluctantly sitting in a cafe with Kiku as they waited for his date to arrive.

"Is this really necessary, Kiku?" asked Arthur as he stirred sugar into his cup.

"I don't like seeing my friends lonely, Arthur-san, and I truly believe that you and Alfred would make a very cute couple." replied Kiku with his all knowing smile.

Arthur simply hummed, "Why the sudden match making?" asking as he sipped his tea, willing away the nerves. He did wonder who Kiku set him up with. Did he have other human friends? Was it another Fae like him? Arthur knows that the Fae folk can be mischievous and conniving, so he does have suspicions over his friend's motives. Before he could worry himself further, Kiku gestured for his attention and simply said, "Spring is a time of new beginnings."

And there, in front of him, was this tall, tanned and utterly gorgeous man with hair the colour of sunflower gold that had a tiny gravity defying cowlick, he was walking up to their outdoor table in a simple white shirt that showed off his toned muscles and dark jeans.

"Hey, Kiku!" said the blond stranger as Kiku greeted him in turn.

"Alfred-san, I'm glad you could come."

"Like I'd miss this chance!" laughed Alfred who then turned to look at Arthur and smiled, "And you must be Arthur."

As if he wasn't sunny enough, his smile was practically blinding and Arthur would have shielded his eyes if he wasn't so mesmerised by the colour of Alfred's eyes. They were the brilliant blue of a summer sky with hints of gold; Arthur was starting to think Kiku had the right idea until,

"Whoah! Your eyebrows look even bigger than your picture!" laughed the damn yank.

Arthur instantly frowns, "Excuse you! I think it makes me look regal!"

Alfred raises his hands in defence, "Hey, no, they don't look bad or anything! I think they're cute."

What? Arthur blinks, then blushes. "Uh, I… thank you?"

Seeing the blush on Arthur's face makes Alfred grin wider as he extended his hand towards the shorter blond, "I'm Alfred F. Jones."

Raising one thick brow, Arthur takes his hand and introduces himself, "Arthur Kirkland, pleasure." and was a bit startled when Alfred's thumb caressed over his hand.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you, Artie!"

Arthur was suddenly feeling hot and swears he could feel a tingling heat in their joined hands, which wasn't stopping his face from flushing any further.

"Don't call me Artie!" He let go and promptly turned to the menu, "My name is Arthur and we should probably order some food."

Kiku, as much as he was enjoying the show, knew it was time to leave his two friends to their date.

"I'm afraid I have other things to attend to. You two enjoy yourselves." he then excused himself, leaving a flustered Arthur with a very eager Summer King. So far, Arthur hasn't suspected him to be Fae yet. Alfred must have casted several layers of glamour, though that won't stop Arthur's Sight for long, it should hide the status of his regency for now. He hopes their relationship progresses further before any major revelations come. But for now, he wishes them the best.

To say that the date was going well would imply that both parties were enjoying themselves, which wasn't exactly the case at the moment as Arthur watched the American inhale his food like a space vacuum while talking about a movie he once saw.

"…I mean the effects were great and so was the fighting but that Meliorn dude was disappointing. They got most of the facts right but I guess it's understandable they don't really get our politics." discussed Alfred as he finished off the last of his burger.

"So, Artie, how'd you meet Kiku?"

Arthur blinked back to attention and blushed when he realised the other had asked him a question, "Uh, sorry what did you say?"

Alfred just laughed and asked again, the little Brit looked cute all red like that.

"I was wondering how you and Kiku met."

"Oh! Well…uh…" How was Arthur suppose to explain that? He had met the Japanese man by accident one drunken night when he chanced upon his home and passed out on a bed of out-of-season cherry blossom petals.

"…Kiku sort of found me…passed out…drunk in his home. I must have wandered in." Alfred laughed at that, "It is not that funny you git!"

"It totally is!" said the damn American as he continued to laugh. Arthur smacked him across his bicep, choosing to ignore how firm it felt.

"It was a bad night and I was coerced!" said Arthur, frowning at the other who at least had the manner to look sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry! At least a bad drunk night led to new found friends right? And you gotta admit it is kinda funny." Alfred smiled at him again and was it just Arthur or was it getting a little hot?

"Yes, well I suppose you're right." the Brit then chuckled, "I wish I could remember what Kiku's face looked like when he found me though."

"That would have been priceless!"

The two snickered at that. Arthur begins to think that maybe this date wasn't as bad as he first thought.

The date left Arthur with a light feeling that extended to work on Monday where a certain trio of questionable friends noticed him humming a light tune as he went about his job, he barely noticed the blonde man come up behind him until Arthur squeaked from a pinch to his bottom.

"Francis, you filthy frog! Get your hands off me!" yelled Arthur, turning to face the Frenchman.

"Ah, Mon cher! I apologise but seeing you so perky this morning, I couldn't help but give you a pinch to see if you really were our grumpy little sourpuss!" smiled Francis as a dark skinned spaniard slung an arm over his shoulder and greeted Arthur,

"Arthur, amigo, why in such a good mood?" asked Antonio followed by Gilbert's annoying prodding,

"Ya obskutchen, did you finally take out that stick up your ass? Kesesese!"

Good mood utterly ruined, Arthur turned to face his three co-workers who made it their job to stick their noses into his life, "I happen to have had a lovely weekend not that it's any of your business."

"Honhon, do I detect a slight redness to your cheeks mon petite lapin?"

"Something special did happen!"

"You got laid didn't you ya little sheisse!"

Arthur flushed red, he's been doing a lot of blushing lately. He's going to run out of blood at this point. "Shut your laughing gears before I conk you three blathering idiots in the head! Don't you have work that needs to be doing?"

"Why do that when we can work you up instead?"

Too busy with keeping his temper in check, Arthur didn't notice that someone had come into the office and neither did Francis, Antonio nor Gilbert, too busy teasing the raging blonde. A cough from behind Arthur's desk caught the four's attention and Arthur gaped in shock as he took in Alfred standing in the middle of his office.

"Artie! Wassup!"

"Alfred?! What are you doing here? How did you know where I worked?"

"Kiku told me. Thought I'd drop by and ask you out for lunch."

Arthur was about to reply until Francis beat him to it,

"Oho! Who is this beef cake?" he spoke in French first before continuing in English,

"Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy! This is Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt, we are Arthur's friends!"

"Like hell you are frog!"

"And who might you be?"

Alfred laughed good heartedly at the banter, he got to see a new side to his little human Brit,

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand to shake with Francis "I'm Alfred F. Jones and I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just wanted to borrow Artie for awhile."

Arthur moved forward to prevent anymore chatting between Alfred and the trio of idiots he had the misfortune of working with, "Yes! You can have me-no! Borrow-I mean! Let's just go!"

Arthur practically dragged the American out of the office, trying not to die of embarrassment as he ignores the snickering that followed their leave.

"I'd definitely love nothing more than to have you, Artie!" smiled Alfred as Arthur felt his ears redden further than they already were.

"Shut it, you git, and just tell me where we're eating!"

"Alright then!" laughed the cheery American as he picked up the pace and grabbed Arthur's hand, sending tingles up the Brit's arm, then proceeded to lead them to a nearby diner.

* * *

So far, other than their first cafe date, Arthur and Alfred have only ever had short meetings in between his breaks from work at either family diners or cafes. It was never planned since Alfred would just show up out of nowhere and they would both spend some time getting to know each other. This went on for about a week before Arthur got a text from Alfred telling him that he had a surprise for him tonight and that he'll come by to pick him up after work. It put him in such a good mood that no amount of bothering from either Francis, Antonio or Gilbert could dampen his day, not that they didn't try though. Soon enough, Arthur was packing up his things and cleaning up his desk when a pair of warm hands covered his eyes from behind, "Guess who!"

Arthur smirked, "Is it the delivery boy?" but he tensed up as soon as he felt the other whisper into his ear.

"Guess again, darlin'." chuckled Alfred, "Though I am here to deliver you to our date!"

Alfred let go so Arthur could turn around and face him, "So what exactly are you planning?"

"Well, it wouldn't be called a surprise if I told ya!"

"Fair enough."

"Come on, Artie, I can't wait to show you!"

"Don't call me-oh never mind!"

Smiling, Alfred placed his hand on the small of Arthur's back, making the smaller blonde a little shy at the contact and together they left for their much awaited date.

Arthur was in complete bliss, he and Alfred were taking a quiet and leisurely stroll through the exotic Japanese Gardens in the area surrounding the plaza where they had an exquisite dinner at their restaurant. It was beautiful with strings of lanterns decorating the way and small ripples from the brook filling the pond, it was even better since Alfred hadn't let go of his hand since dinner.

"You know, this place would look even better if the flowers were in season." commented the American.

"Well it is Summer, but it is nonetheless beautiful. This is wonderful, Al." Arthur smiled so sweetly that Alfred wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but he had one more thing up his sleeve before they get to that, hopefully.

"Hey, Artie, close your eyes." said Alfred as they came to a stop at the foot of a wooden bridge that had a Torii arch on the other side.

"Why? What for?" said Arthur, curiously looking at Alfred.

"Just close your eyes and hold on to my hand. No peeking! Don't wanna ruin the surprise!"

"You mean this date wasn't the surprise?" Arthur asked, wondering what else the American had planned.

"Nope, the best part has yet to come. So close your eyes already!"

So Arthur shut his eyes and felt Alfred grab his hand as he led them across the bridge slowly. The hands holding his felt warm and Arthur concentrated on walking across the bridge to diminish his frequent blush, he felt them stop and assumed they had reached the arch but Alfred didn't move.

"Alfred?"

"Hold on, Artie. Keep those gorgeous peepers closed!"

Arthur failed at subsiding his blush and Alfred just quietly smiled, seeing the red spread on Artie's cheeks.

Alfred had something special planned and he had asked Kiku for help with it, which was why he made sure that Arthur was keeping his eyes shut as he peeled away a bit of his glamour to reveal his crown of golden laurel leaves. The crown pulsed with a simmering heat causing the way into the Torii arch to shimmer, then Alfred carefully led Arthur through the arch.

Feeling Alfred tug his hand, Arthur walked along until he felt a slight shift in temperature and the feeling of something like flower petals falling against his skin. He was dying to know what the surprise was but kept his eyes shut until he felt Alfred lean in to whisper just above his lips, "You can open your eyes."

Arthur opened his eyes and his breath hitched when he saw that Alfred was a mere 3 inches from his face, but the latter pulled back to let Arthur take in their surroundings. They were standing underneath cherry blossom trees that bent and arched to form a dome above their heads, petals in full bloom despite the summer season. And yet, Arthur notes that the temperature was much cooler than before and he wonders why this place seems familiar.

"Alfred…this is…I…How-?"

Alfred smiled and stepped closer, "You like it, Artie?"

"Yes! It's beautiful! But, it's kind of familiar." The place really did seem like someplace Arthur had been to before. It actually reminds him of- "HOLD ON!"

Arthur turned to stare at Alfred, "This is Kiku's place!"

"Yeah! He helped me set this up."

The Brit points an accusatory finger at him, "You're Fae!"

The American blinks and tilts his head in confusion, "Yes? I thought you knew that on our first meeting?"

Arthur's brow furrows in confusion as he tries to remember that conversation, "I don't remember you telling me that."

"I was talking about that movie with faeries in them and comparing them to the real deal. Plus if you haven't noticed, my eyes have gold in them which is a dead ringer for being a Faery."

Arthur's mouth opens and closes trying to form a sentence.

"I-well…aren't Fae immortal?! How would this even work?!"

"Virtually immortal, but not all! Fae live just about as long as humans, although some could live longer depending on the environment and their own power." Alfred explains "Like, common city faeries live regular human lives but fae living further in the suburbs or forests live longer. And depending on how much magic they have also determines their life span. Plus we can die just like you if we come into contact with iron. So, not exactly immortal."

Arthur ponders this, Fae seem so vulnerable when he considers the ones that have to live in the cities surrounded by iron. Sensing that his date has calmed down, Alfred approaches him slowly with a small smile. "So, you still up for dessert?"

Arthur purses his lips but nods. "Alright, but there better be ice cream."

Alfred leads them both deeper into the flower dome where a blanket with a small cooler was laid on the petal covered grass. Despite the discovery, Arthur can still say that this has been the best date he has ever been on and the American faery was nothing but a gentleman. They ate their desserts, talked about how Alfred had asked Kiku for a favour to set up this surprise and explaining that Kiku was probably just being careful not to startle Arthur when he decided to leave out the detail that Al was a fae on their first meeting. The night drew to a close as both of them left the gardens and walked back to Arthur's house, and are now standing face to face by the door. Alfred spoke first.

"Hey, Artie, I hope you had a great time tonight. Sorry about not clearing up my being a faery."

Arthur looked up to see Alfred being nervous, "Well at least I know now. I had lovely time Alfred." he smiled. The American just couldn't take it anymore. Alfred stepped in close and softly asked, "Artie, can I give you one more surprise?"

Being this close, Arthur could feel his cheeks heating up as Alfred's eyes darkened just a bit. "I-uh… okay."

As soon as he said those words, Arthur gasped as Alfred leaned down to capture his lips in a soft tender kiss. It was slow and sweet, making Arthur feel all kinds of butterflies in his stomach as his eyes fluttered close, bracing both his hands on Alfred's shoulders for balance. He felt the other wrap a hand around his waist to pull him closer and Al's other hand steadied the back of Arthur's head as the kiss deepened.

Arthur tasted like apples and cinnamon as Alfred got greedy and ravished the Brit's mouth. Arthur was moaning at this point and trying to gasp for breath as the assault on his lips didn't stop. Everything was starting to feel hot, like a furnace burning through his bones as his back hit the door, now he was stuck between a two hard things! He could feel Alfred's tongue playing against his, making it very hard to think as he fought back a whimper of arousal. Hearing the whimper, Alfred broke the kiss.

"Sorry! You just looked so—" Alfred stared down at a panting dishevelled looking Arthur, "—good."

He steadied the Brit so Arthur could stand then kissed his cheek.

"G'night, Artie." Alfred smiled again before taking his leave, leaving a rumpled and speechless Arthur on his doorstep.

* * *

For the next several weeks, Arthur and Alfred had gotten closer and more comfortable around each other. Most of their dates are relatively normal like movies, dinner and the usual cafe date in between Arthur's breaks at work, but sometimes they are magical. The American wasted no effort to plan special dates that often involved a side step into faery territory. Some of these dates included jumping and running around a forest of forever falling autumn leaves and sipping fresh maple. Arthur did wonder where they were and why this place was different to Kiku's, after all, he may have the sight but his knowledge of faeries are only what his fae friends have elected to tell him.

"Alfred where exactly are we?" asked Arthur as they both laid down on piles of crunchy leaves to catch their breath from all the running. "It feels similar yet different to Kiku's home."

Alfred flicked a leaf off his nose and turned to face Arthur, "Well, what do you know of faery classifications and politics?" Arthur scrunches his face in thought, which Alfred thought looked cute.

"I know you have some form of government and there are a multitude of different races of fae but that's all."

"Well, our government is more of a monarchy, we have Kings and Queens like some countries do but ours is…uh…it's a little hard to explain." chuckled Alfred as he tried to put his people's confusing politics into words without revealing his role in it. Arthur listened patiently, it was interesting to learn more about faeries, one can never know too much.

"Okay, first we have the main governing monarchy split into The Seelie and Unseelie court." continued the American, "It's basically the balancing court of Light and Dark, although faeries from both courts can get pretty nasty of their own style. Then there's the second governing monarchy that balances the seasons, the Seasonal courts. There's Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring. So faery species are classified by season too."

"Oh!" exclaimed Arthur, "I always wondered where some of my Rose bush pixies go off to during their off seasons."

Alfred laughs, "Yeah, they probably go back to their respective dimensions. Each season resides in a pocket dimension where it's constantly of that one season only."

"So Kiku is a Spring faery." Arthur thought out loud, "But you told me that unless you asked a favour or were a faery of the same court, then you wouldn't be able to just enter their home. So how did you pull this one off?"

"I have a brother here! His name's Mathew! I can come and go as I please!" Al smiled proudly.

"You have a brother? Where is he then?"

"Probably on a date! And speaking of dates, we should continue ours!" stated Alfred as he buried Arthur under a pile of leaves. Alfred laughed as he ran from the shouting blonde Brit chasing after him.

One other date they had was of snowball fights in the winter court, making snow angels and skating on a frozen lake. The place looked like a frozen forest with glittering crystals and the soft blue glows of frost faeries flittering in the background. It was very romantic until they were interrupted by a large man with ash blonde hair and a child like voice.

"Privyet Alfred. I never thought you would one day come to my domain asking for a favor."

Al stepped off the lake they had been skating on and held Arthur's hand as he walked up to the faery who, in Arthur's opinion, reminded him of a bear.

"Sup', Ivan. I wouldn't think of it as asking for a favor. More like collecting dues. How are you and Yao?"

The conversation seemed pleasant enough but Arthur could feel an extra chill in the air despite Alfred's constant heat when Ivan smiled. It looked fucking creepy.

"We are doing very well. Yao-yao makes the best food."

"That he does. Aren't you guys suppose to be off somewhere?"

"I will leave you both to your activities then, but may I remind you that your stay is limited."

And with that, Ivan left. Arthur chose that moment to comment, "You know, as fun as these season specific dates are Al, I'd be fine just relaxing at home."

Alfred rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry 'bout him. We don't exactly see eye to eye. The only reason this date happened is coz' Ivan's going out with a friend of mine."

Arthur tugs Alfred's arm and gives a small but shy smile, "It's getting cold. How about we have some hot chocolate at my place and you can warm me up?"

That instantly got Alfred in a much better mood. "Well, then let's get outta here!"

He wrapped a hand around Arthur's waist and led them out of the winter wonderland and back into the regular human domain.

The first time Alfred had been invited inside Arthur's home was surprising. He hadn't expected Artie to have as many faeries living around his house as much as he did. There were the usual house faeries sure, but then a few pixies were added to the mix and even some brownies, plus, considering Arthur had a nice garden, a lot of faeries and even a gnome decided to permanently settle in the Brit's home. Alfred didn't mind, but the first time he entered the house, a wave of silence went through all the residents. All the faeries in his vicinity got flustered and started bowing and asking how they could serve him, it took a lot of shushing and some subtle orders for the little guys to settle down without Artie noticing. Now, they more or less left Alfred alone with Arthur whenever he came by, he appreciated the privacy but occasionally a brownie would offer to make a snack. Arthur just thought his little friends were happy for him and genuinely liked Alfred. He never suspected a thing!

Currently, they were cuddled on the couch with mugs of hot chocolate made by Arthur's pixies, simply relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Arthur has never felt more content and even, dare he say it, happy.

"So how are things between you two if I may ask?" It was evening when Kiku had stopped by Alfred's domain to inquire about his and Arthur's relationship, they are both currently having a light drink of sake and beer on top of a thick oak branch.

"Oh man, Kiku! Arthur is…he's…" Alfred let out a big dopey sigh. Kiku has never seen the Summer King look more like an idiot than he did now, a love struck idiot. It makes him chuckle.

"I see you are heavily infatuated with each other."

"Everything's been great! I get to kiss him a lot and every time I do, he gets all red! It's so cute! And he gets so angry when I call him cute, which makes him blush even harder!"

Kiku feels happy for his friend but there are things that need to be discussed.

"Alfred-san."

The serious tone of the fox-eared fae's voice halts Alfred's wandering thoughts of Arthur. Kiku only ever uses that quiet tone of voice when he's serious. "What?"

"Have you thought about yours and Arthur-san's future together?"

The question stopped Alfred and silence stretched between the two regents. Alfred knew he would have to tell Arthur at some point about what he really was, he can't avoid it forever, especially with Arthur's faeries acting the way they do. But Alfred isn't sure if he's prepared for how the Brit will react.

"Alfred-san?"

"I want him. I want him so badly, Kiku. I really really like him, and I think it could work but…" Kiku sees his friend hesitate, looking unsure of himself, an odd sight for the usually confident fae. Then Alfred looks up with somber eyes, "It would be asking a lot from him. And I can't imagine what I'd do if he doesn't accept."

Kiku closes his eyes for a moment and sighs out the tension, he knew there was risk in choosing Arthur but he couldn't deny that the human was perfect for Alfred, he saw and confirmed it with his own eyes.

"Alfred-san, I know this is difficult and dangerous but I do believe that things will work out. It's a chance you must take if you wish to move forward."

"I know, Kiku, I know." Alfred sighs. He knows he'll need to take the risk, otherwise this would have all been for nothing. He'll tell Arthur, he just needs a little more time.

* * *

Arthur was waiting by the boardwalk of the beach for Alfred to pick him up; he was finally getting to see where his boyfriend, he still can't get used to that word, was living. It was a sunday so instead of his usual office attire of a collared shirt and sweater, he opted for something more attention grabbing. It had been a while since he last wore clothes like these, a mid-sleeve dark grey shirt under his union jack top that sported a deep v-neck, revealing a lot of his collar bone and neck, along with a pair of his darkest skinny jeans which definitely accentuated his ass and legs. It was a few more minutes later when Arthur heard that husky American voice calling to him.

"Artie! Hey, you been waiting' long?"

"Just a bit."

The American strode over to him with a beaming smile and twinkling eyes that went dark as soon as he got a good look at Arthur. Arthur could see Alfred's eyes raking him up and down, it made him feel both triumphant and just a tad bit nervous.

"Are you going to keep looking or are we getting out of this heat?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow at Alfred who smirked, "I plan on more than just looking darlin'."

Alfred placed a hand on his waist leading him from the boardwalk down to the sand and made their way to a large beach house perched just over a grassy hill that sloped down onto the beach. It looked very cozy and the inside was fairly large with a complete living room, dining and kitchen set on the first floor; the large bay windows provided a good amount of lighting and a lovely view. He spots some food, a cake, in a plate on the kitchen counter; he didn't know Alfred could cook. Hm.

Alfred watched as Arthur explored his house, he was hoping to have some alone time with him since Artie's work had been cutting their dates short lately. It had been about two weeks since his talk with Kiku and Alfred knows it's important to let Arthur know but right now he just wants to put his hands on his boyfriend's legs and drag his tongue up that gorgeous neck. He strode forward.

Arthur felt arms wrap around his waist and teasing lips breathing over the back of his neck.

"A bit eager aren't you?" and he feels soft chuckles vibrating against his skin.

"Can you blame me?" He feels gentle kisses trailing, "Ever since you got swamped with work, we barely get any alone time; and as nice as your faeries are, it's still not enough privacy." a small bite to the back of his ear jolts Arthur forward and he turns to face his lover. Alfred secures his arms around Arthur once more as the Brit turns around, then pulls him closer and continues peppering the shorter blonde's neck with open mouthed kisses that make Arthur's knees weak. He winds his arms around Alfred's neck and kisses him languidly as he feels the other shudder as hands begin moving down his spine and onto his pert bottom, giving a good squeeze. Arthur moans into the kiss which fuels Alfred to simply kiss him faster, harder, practically pushing Arthur back. He could barely keep up as his mouth was ravished, but it was already noon and Arthur hadn't had lunch yet so he tries to pry Alfred off him.

"Alf-mph!..nnh..Al.." Arthur can barely get a word in as he feels himself backed onto the kitchen counter, caged in Alfred's arms. Arthur turns his head to breathe, "Alfred wai-AH!" then flinches when he feels a sharp bite to his neck; Arthur is bracing his hands on the other's biceps, trying and failing to push the other off. Things were getting a bit heated and Arthur already feels stifled with the sunny temperature.

"Alfred, wait! It's noon, we should eat!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Arthur shivers hearing Al's voice lower an octave. He was practically sitting on the counter now, squirming at ever squeeze of his ass, every nip at his neck; when he felt hands up and under his shirt, he panicked and pinched the small layer of fat on Alfred's side.

"HEY!" Alfred flinched and loosened his hold on Arthur, pouting as the Brit straightened himself. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm hungry and I don't fancy starving." Arthur said, but really he panicked because if Alfred reached his nipples then it would be over for him. Seeing the American still pouting like a child, Arthur rolled his eyes and took a fork to slice a piece of the cake next to him then brought it close between their lips.

"Eating doesn't have to be boring you know."

He could see the sparkle in the American's eyes as he came in close to take a bite at then same time Arthur does, their lips grazing feather light against each other.

"See?" Arthur chews then swallows, "Delicious."

A crinkle of a smile forms on Alfred's face until he see Arthur's eyes dull and then suddenly he's diving to catch the Brit before he could fall.

"Whoah! Artie, you okay? What happened?!"

"I just got dizzy a bit." Arthur closed his eyes as he held onto the other for support, he really must have been working too hard. He stood up slowly with Alfred's help and blinks away the dizziness. He was about to thank Alfred when he looked up and saw…gold. Arthur blinks then steps back to rubs his eyes and stares at Alfred again.

"Artie?" Alfred looks at his boyfriend staring at him, eyes squinting like he was trying to-SHIT! Alfred's eyes widen in realization. The cake! He had one of his servants cook it for him as a snack last night and he completely forgot about it! Arthur ate faery food!

While Alfred was slowly panicking, Arthur was trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It was Alfred but there seemed to be another image blurring on top of him. Arthur knew he was using glamour to look human and never pried into what he actually looked like unless the American was ready to show him, but now he felt dazed looking at the image of his boyfriend. So Arthur did what he was taught by his little friends, he slowly peeled away the layers of glamour that covered Alfred. He looked for inconsistencies like his unnaturally blue eyes, his too golden hair, and the simmering heat that Arthur can now feel coming off him in waves until finally, he saw the truth. And there was nothing Alfred could do but stand in shock as Arthur's eyes widen in, shock? disbelief? Anger? He didn't know. There was no hiding it now. Arthur has seen through his glamour and there was no hiding his form or the rolling heat of his power, nor could he hide the obvious crown that signifies the weight of what he stood for. Arthur sees everything, the long clawed fingers, the sharpened canines of his teeth, the unnatural sharpness of his cheekbones, his pointed ears, his eyes now a glowing cobalt blue and the gold more prominently ringed around his pupil, and the crown of golden fiery leaves circling his gold spun hair. Arthur was silent all the while as Alfred waited for him to react, to say something.

"Artie, I-"

"Who are you?"

Alfred pauses, trying to understand what Arthur is thinking, what he could be feeling, but he doesn't see any emotions on the other's face.

"I asked you a question. Who. Are. You?"

Alfred's gaze softened but he stood tall in all his golden glory as he re-introduced himself, "I am Alfred, the Summer King, Regent of the Summer Seasonal court of Faeries." He let his power pulse through the air, melting away the interior of the house.

"This is my domain."

Arthur felt the roll of power, the heat, the haze as it simmered and enveloped him and the entire house, peeling away what he saw and shifting them into another world entirely. He knew what he was seeing, he knew what it meant, but right now Arthur couldn't think straight. When he had seen Kiku's true form, he could feel the power seeping out of the Kitsune and Arthur was left with the impression that he had just met someone important, but now…now that he saw Alfred, felt his power, which was more than Kiku's, he felt so stupid. The ring of sakuras was Kiku's crown! He was a monarch! And so was Alfred! And after years of being surrounded by his little faery friends, Arthur had forgotten how most Fae could be cruel by nature. He got played, he was probably just a game to them! Was Kiku ever really even his friend at all? And Alfred—he—he—

Alfred could see various emotions flitting through Arthur's face and he wasn't sure what the Brit was thinking at this point, he didn't know what to do. This wasn't how he wanted Arthur to find out! He notices how Arthur is trembling and sees his eyes glistening with held back tears; Alfred tries to approach but,

"Stay the fuck away from me!" shouted Arthur, making him flinch back.

"Artie."

"Don't you call me that!" Arthur is looking at him now, his eyes angry, confused and hurt.

"Why?….Why did you do this?"

"I don't—"

"Was your's and Kiku's immortal life so boring that you decided to have some fun and see how you can both play me?! Did I entertain you properly your majesty?!"

Alfred visibly paled. No, no, no,no… Arthur thought, he thought that he and Kiku—!

"How could you do this?! All my faery friends have been so wonderful to me that I can't fucking believe it slipped my mind how horrid your kind can be!"

"That's not what it's like Artie!"

"Don't call me that! You tricked me!"

"I didn't! Everything I've done with you was real! Why would I spend that much time and effort on someone just to play a sick game!?"

"Did you even take me seriously?!"

"Of course I did!"

"Liar!"

Arthur was full out crying now as he tried to keep himself from breaking any further.

"Fae don't lie, Artie!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Don't ever call me that again!"

Alfred makes a sudden move forward and grabs Arthur's hands even as the human tried to push him away,

"Don't touch me! Let go!" but Alfred held on tight and looked Arthur in the eyes as best he could.

"Fae. Can't. Lie." Arthur meets his eyes with a venomous gaze, anger painting his features, until,

"I love you, Artie."

Alfred whispers the words desperately between them and Arthur breaks. He shatters completely. Tears were free falling from his eyes and he chokes on his breath. He can't take it anymore. So he pushes Alfred away and runs back to the entry point of Summer's domain. Alfred shouts for him but Arthur ignores it and runs out of the house and onto the beach. He keeps running until he's home, then he locks the door and cries.

* * *

It's been some weeks now and Arthur has ignored every attempt that Alfred has made to contact him. He ignores his calls, erases his texts without looking at them, though he can't bring himself to delete the number; He even changed his schedule and his route home from the office, exiting through a different door after work so he wouldn't bump into Alfred if he came looking for him. Arthur even went as far as to request Francis, Antonio and Gilbert to prevent Alfred from entering the office, the trio showed some concern but didn't pry any further when the Brit went silent. At home, his faeries tried comforting him however they could but Arthur just curls up in his bed.

Alfred has been trying to reach Arthur by phone, by waiting for him after work, or walking down his usual route home, but the Brit was avoiding him like a plague. He had gone to Kiku to inform him of what happened and also to seek some advice.

"Everything's gone wrong, Kiku." Alfred rubs tiredly at his head, trying to get his irregular heat pulses in control as his emotions cloud his mind. "Arthur won't even talk to me."

"This was not what I had hope for." the Kitsune moves beneath his flowering trees in somber thought.

"I love him, Kiku. I do."

The fox turns to look at the Summer King, eyes trailing down to his left hand before looking back up.

"Yes, I can see that. Give, me some time to talk to him and explain everything if I can."

Alfred simply gives a nod as thanks.

Arthur was making some tea in his kitchen when he saw Kiku standing outside in the middle of his garden, he put down the pot and made his way out the door as the Fae did the same. When Arthur opens the door, Kiku is patiently waiting.

"Good evening, Arthur-san, may I come in?"

"What do you want, Kiku?"

"There has been a grave misunderstanding and I simply wish to correct this."

"Why bother?"

"Arthur-san. If I had wanted to entertain myself, I have many other hobbies to derive satisfaction from and if I really had tricked you then I wouldn't have bothered making an effort to come and explain everything after you've found us out. Now please, for your sake, at least listen to what I have to say."

Arthur quietly steps aside to let the fae in and Kiku graciously accepts the gesture. They sit down with a pot of tea and Kiku speaks first.

"Tell me Arthur-san, you know that fae cannot lie, so why did you not believe Alfred-san when he confessed his heart to you?"

Arthur sips his tea and answers without looking, "As you well know, your kind can be deceptive with your words, you could say one thing and mean another entirely. I don't know what to believe."

"You work with literature Arthur-san, you would know about the art of twisting one's words to suit their needs. I'm quite certain you can tell the difference between a sincere confession of the heart and a sly truth. Alfred-san has been nothing but sincere."

Arthur turns to Kiku and asks, "How would this even work between us? And why me? Alfred is immortal, you are immortal. I am not. I'm human and he's fae. This is was never going to last long."

"I chose you, Arthur-san, because I could see a connection between the two of you."

"A connection?" Arthur's face scrunches in confusion as Kiku debates how much to tell him at this point.

"Yes, a connection. Have you ever noticed a feeling of heat whenever you are with Alfred-san?"

"Well, yes. It feels like the kind of heat when you stand under the sun for too long."

"That alone tells me you have considerable chemistry for you to only feel that much." Kiku smiles, "To me, it feels like I just touched a burning kettle. It stings when Alfred-san gets too close. It's the same with the other regents. Especially for winter, Alfred-san's power practically feels boiling for him."

Arthur scoffs, "You're telling me I'm his perfect match all because I can stand a little heat?"

"No." The kitsune stands from his chair and looks Arthur dead in the eye, "I am saying that you are, by far, the only person, human or fae, that has been able to touch Alfred-san without being singed."

"What do you mean? Can't you touch him?"

"I can but only after I have casted several layers of protective glamour, and even then I feel like I over-boiled myself in an onsen. And one other thing…"

Kiku takes a deep breath, his eyes glowing gold as he glanced down on Arthur's left hand, he sighs.

"Spring is a symbol of new beginnings, new life and new love."

"What are you getting at?"

"All spring faeries have a certain ability that not many others of our kind know of. It is a closely guarded secret, we see a red string that ties two people's hearts together. My faeries often like to play match maker during our season, we are what you humans have dubbed as cupid."

Kiku turns to face Arthur in his seat, the tea has gone cold and Arthur is reeling from this new information.

"There are many other reasons I could give to try and convince you of our sincerity but ultimately it is up to you what you wish to believe. The least you could do is give Alfred-san a chance to speak." The kitsune turned to move towards the door, "I will take my leave, I appreciate the tea." then he left.

Arthur sat in his living room in silence.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you talked?" Alfred was getting impatient and there was little progress from Kiku's talk with Arthur the other day.

"I told him what I could, but it's up to him what he chooses to believe. He doesn't seem to believe that there is a chance for you both."

Alfred exhales his irritation, impatience showing in the way he kept pacing around his kitchen, ruffling his already messy hair, then suddenly his eyes flashed a dangerous blue and gold before storming his way out to his door.

"Alfred-san! Where are you going?!"

"I've had enough! I wanna talk to Arthur now!"

The door slams shut, and the kitsune shakes his head tiredly as he gestures for one of Alfred-san's faeries to give him more cake. All he could think now was, they really are perfect for each other.

Arthur has been thinking about what Kiku said, his heart is telling him to find Alfred and fix this but his mind is saying that this situation had too many complications and things would have ended eventually, so why not now? Red string or not, Alfred was immortal and would outlive Arthur. It can't work. Arthur was so busy going in circles around his head that he failed to notice a certain American faery standing in front of his door until he was right in front of him.

"Alfred?!" Arthur takes a step back but the taller blonde grabs his wrist before he could.

"We need to talk, Arthur."

"I've already spoken to Kiku, now let go!" Arthur tries to pull back his wrist but Alfred has a good grip.

"We can make this work, give me a chance!"

"I'm just human! This was never going to last long! You would leave eventually, you're immortal or I would grow old and die! We should just end this now before either of us is hurt any further! Now leave!"

"I'm not letting you go Arthur!" Alfred pulls him forward and leans dangerously close,

"Answer me this, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Arthur's breath stops and his gaze moves down to the ground as he continues to struggle for release.

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me, if you can do that then I'll leave and never bother you again."

Arthur's eyes struggle to meet his as his lips fail to form the words, he shuts his eyes and shouts,

"I DON'T LOVE Y-MPH!"

Alfred kisses him before the words leave his mouth and Arthur's eyes widen in shock as he struggles but Alfred pins his arms to his sides and carries him into the house, shutting the door with his foot. Arthur tries to push him away but Al shoves him against the wall making him gasp giving Alfred the opportunity to recapture his lips and deepen the kiss. Arthur is moaning as he feels the other's tongue fucking his mouth as he tries to push him off but he's pressed into the wall with barely any room to move. He's having trouble breathing and tries not to give in to the pleasure because, fuck! Alfred is a good kisser. Al pins Arthur's hands above his head with one hand as his other roams up Artie's shirt. The Brit tries to squirm away but Al further presses his weight on him, his mouth now moving to bruising the human's neck with licks and bites as he shoves his leg between Arthur's thighs to part them, making the Brit whimper when he feels the American's hardening length pressing on him.

"Wait… s-stop…" A hand ghosts up his nipple and pinches, and a keening noise escapes the Brit's mouth.

"Al-stop-No!..nnhh!" His breath is coming in short and fast, his legs are tremble and he feels so hot, Alfred is radiating heat and its making Arthur's arousal more prominent. He keeps saying no but his body is enjoying it too much and yelps when Alfred actually bites him at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Alfred was getting rougher, leaving bruising kisses everywhere he could. If this continues then Arthur isn't sure he could or would want it to stop, this needs to end now! Arthur draws up the last of his control and shouts,

"Enough! Alfred, please! Stop! Stop!"

Alfred does stop when he sees Arthur trembling with tears threatening to fall again, he would have felt guilty if it wasn't for the hardness he felt rubbing against his leg; He tightens his hold and takes a deep breath of Arthur's rosy scent. The Brit winces and shivers from the feeling of Alfred nosing his neck, then he speaks, almost a whisper.

"I'll let go if you promise to listen to what I have to say. Promise me Arthur."

Arthur almost wanted to say no but hearing the sad desperate voice of the usually cheery man, he couldn't bring himself to. "Okay. I promise."

After getting their composure together, the two blondes now sit on opposite ends of Arthur's sofa, cold drinks untouched on the small coffee table and the atmosphere a bit awkward. Arthur still feels a tint of blush on his cheeks thinking about what transpired just a while ago.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Arthur looks to the American to see his head down.

"I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner. I was going to, really I was, I just wasn't ready and that wasn't how I wanted you to find out." Alfred releases an exhausted sigh, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Kiku explained a few things but I don't get what he meant by us being a match because you don't burn me."

Arthur fidgets with his fingers, "I don't suppose you can tell me a bit more?"

"Yeah…yeah I can do that, just…just give me a moment." said Alfred, nodding his head.

The two blondes sit in silence for a while as Alfred gets his bearings and then he launches into what he hopes is a good enough explanation.

"Okay…so…You see, Summer requires a lot of energy and power to sustain the life that Spring brings forth. More than the other seasons actually. Spring represents new life, Summer is sustainment, Autumn is the passing of life and Winter is stasis, or hibernation. Being the Summer regent is hard when there's too much power trying to be contained in a single body, I deal with it how I can but it's just not enough when I can't even touch someone without accidentally burning them."

Alfred lets out a self-depreciating laugh.

"I have to be in control all the time, even after the other regents have casted their protections. So imagine how glad I was that you didn't flinch from my touch. For some reason, you're actually able to absorb the heat, you balance me out. So that would also explain why I seem kinda eager all the time ya know. With the touching I mean." Both of them blush at the statement.

"That still doesn't answer the question of our life span difference." Arthur says, his voice tinged with sadness, "I don't see a way or a reason to prolong what isn't going to last."

"There is a way!" yells Alfred, startling the Brit when. Alfred looks at him but then glances away,

"I never told you cos' it's kinda risky, and dangerous. But there is a way to make you immortal."

There's a way? Immortality? Arthur is reeling from this overload of information, as Alfred continues to explain.

"It's called the Seasoned Trial. It requires the gathering of the 4 regents in which they all need to be in agreement to combine their power to grant a human an immortal faery life. It's a painful process because it's basically altering your DNA, your soul, everything. There's a 50/50 chance of survival. I didn't want you to go through that."

"But that's my choice, isn't it?"

The American whips his head to face Arthur, who looks determined and annoyed at the same time.

"It's dangerous!"

"It's a chance!"

"Artie, you could die!" yells the American as they both faced each other on the sofa arguing now, trying to convince their point.

"Well, if I don't do it then I'm still going to die!"

"I can't lose you like that!"

"And I can't live knowing there was a chance and I didn't take it!"

"Artie—"

"I'm sorry!" The American looks at the Brit with surprise at the sudden apology.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you l-love me." Arthur was feeling like a cooked tomato at this point from all the shouting and the embarrassment.

"I want to take this chance, Alfred, because I-I…" Arthur gulps in nervousness, "..l-love.." then he looks Alfred in the eyes, "..you."

Alfred was stunned. He sat there as Arthur finished speaking, "I love you and I want to try." then he practically pounced on the human and pulled him into a hug, crushing Arthur's breath away in the process but the Brit doesn't struggle this time.

"Can you say that again?" Alfred asks.

"I love you…I do." Arthur whispers and Alfred takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay." said Alfred as Arthur felt the hug tighten. "We give it a chance, if that's what you want."

Arthur returns the embrace and he feels Alfred relax before pulling away and touching their foreheads together so that green eyes meets blue.

"It is." A small laugh escapes, neither knew which of them started it but they smiled as fingers intertwine.

"Can I say something though?"

"Of course."

"I love you too." says the faery to his blushing human love.

* * *

It took a while, and a lot of convincing, for all the regents to gather together in Summer's domain. And Alfred introduces them to Arthur.

"Artie, this is my brother, Mathew. King of the Autumn court and lover of maple!"

Arthur extends his hand in greeting to Alfred's brother, who looked so much like him that they could be twins save for the colour of the eyes. Where Alfred's was the warm blue of the sky, Mathew's were a cool indigo colour. His hair looked paler as well as longer than Al's and where his American had a cowlick, the other had a bouncing hair curl. He was also much more gentle and polite.

"Nice to finally meet you, Arthur."

"Likewise." replied Arthur as he continued to observe the autumn far with a crown of maple leaves shining in ruby reds, gold and bronze.

"When this is all over, you should come by and visit sometime. We can have pancakes."

"That sounds lovely."

Mathew excused himself to help Kiku with the preparations just as Ivan, the winter fae Arthur had briefly met before on their date, came along.

"Privyet Alfred. So you have found your life mate, da?"

"Ivan, Arthur. Artie, this is Ivan. King of the Winter court."

"Nice to meet you." Arthur extends his hand and feels a chill creeping up his arm as Ivan shook it. He was mostly pale, his skin an alabaster white with ashen blond hair. He wore a crown of icicles on his head.

"It's good that you are here. Maybe Alfred will stop with his heat waves now. It's very uncomfortable for me."

Alfred points a light glare at Ivan's smiling face and Arthur squeezes his summer king's hand.

"It's best we get this done, Yao-yao is waiting for me." Ivan leaves but Alfred is still tense. Arthur reassures him,

"It's going to be fine, Alfred. Both you and Kiku have been pointing out enough evidence that suggest I might have a high chance of succeeding this trial. Trust me alright?"

Arthur waits as Alfred's eyes close and he relaxes a little before turning his gaze to him with a small smile.

"I trust you, Artie. I just hope this works."

"I'm quite certain it will." says the kitsune, startling both blondes from their conversation.

Kiku smiled at them both, "I am happy you decided to stay, Arthur-san."

"Me too, Kiku." Arthur smiles at the Asian as he shifts a glance to Alfred.

"And if it is any reassurance, your connection is very strong. Enough to withstand the trial."

"Thank you."

"We should get started. Alfred-san, if you please?" Kiku gestured for Arthur to step into the circle and for Alfred to take his place. Before they start, Kiku gives a last warning to Arthur,

"Whatever happens, no matter how much pain you feel, do not let go."

Arthur nods in understanding.

All four regents now stand in a circle with Arthur in the middle facing Alfred. The regents remove their crowns and hold them in place with one hand while their other is placed on the crown next to them. The spring regent speaks, "Place your hand upon the crown you wish to serve and swear your life to the court."

Arthur places his hands on top of Alfred's crown and says, "I, Arthur Kirkland, swear my life to the Summer Court of faeries to serve the crown of the Summer King."

"Do you agree to leave your human life for a new immortal one?"

"I do."

"Then by the power we hold from our first breath, we, the Regents of The Seasonal Court of Faeries, grant you, Arthur Kirkland, immortality."

Power seeps out of each regent in waves and pulses, each one different in nature. The crowns begin to glow but Alfred's crown was blinding and Arthur's hands were starting to sting from the heat. He could feel it now. And suddenly it hits him in full force. His bones were breaking, mending themselves into a more agile form, his skin felt like he was being flayed, his eyes were burning from the light and he could feel a fire scalding his insides. Arthur screamed.

Alfred sees him in pain, sees the trial break him, heal him, remake him. He hears Arthur scream the most anguished sound of pain he never wants to hear again. But Alfred continues with the trial. It isn't over yet.

Arthur is in pain, everything was burning, he wants it to be over, he wants to let go but he doesn't. He feels his body breaking and bending feeling the heat rolling into his being endlessly, until finally it stops. Arthur takes a parched breath and blacks out.

Arthur woke feeling like he swallowed sand, his joints ache, his bones creak and his skin feels overly sensitive but the hand that was caressing his face was gentle and he can hear a voice calling him.

"Wake up, Artie, please wake up. I'm here. I'm right here."

Arthur opens his eyes and everything looks different. Sharper. Brighter. More vibrant. He looks up and sees Alfred, crown adorning his golden hair. Eyes wet with tears that were dripping onto his face.

"Al-f-red…?"

Relief washes over The Summer King, "Artie! You're okay! You're okay! It worked!"

Arthur blinked, everything was so sore. "W-what do I—what do I look like?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Mathew came up with Ivan carrying an ice made mirror, "See for yourself."

Alfred helped him up and he leaned on his king for support as he looked upon his reflection.

His skin was fair with a rosy tint, his hair a wild golden field, his ears were pointed and his hands and feet now sported elongated claws. He tongued his canines and confirmed them to be longer, sharper. And his eyes were now a venomous green ringed with gold. What surprised him was the crown of thorns and roses adorning his head.

"What is this?"

"Your crown, your majesty." smiled his King from behind him. "You are co-regent of the Sumer court now. So I guess that makes you my Queen!"

Arthur turned to glare, "I'm not a woman! Shouldn't it be King? And besides we aren't even married!"

"We can hold the wedding anytime." says Kiku as he chuckles from behind his kimono sleeve. Arthur stutters,

"W-wedding?! We can't just-it's too soon! I'm still getting used to being… this!"

Arthur feels Alfred tug him close by the waist to breathe in his ear, "I don't mind waiting for a wedding. I can wait for you as long as you want, my Queen."

Arthur blushes, "I suppose we do have time now."

"Speaking of which…I appreciate you guys helping me out but there's a few things Artie and I need to sort out."

"Alright then, Al. We'll get going, come visit for pancakes okay?"

"Sure, Matt!"

"Dasvidanya Alfred. Hope I don't see you anytime soon."

"Likewise."

"Be careful with Arthur-san, his body is still adjusting." Kiku smiled one last foxy grin before disappearing out the entry point of the domain after the other regents, leaving Alfred and Arthur alone.

"What else do we need to sort out?" asked Arthur, then gasps when Alfred suddenly bit his neck. "Alfred!"

"How 'bout we pick up where we left off at your place?" Alfred's arms tighten around Arthur's waist as his tongue caressed new fae's neck, making him shudder.

"Now?! Kiku said—nnh! Ah!" Alfred's teeth grazed up his jaw as his hand now wandered south of Arthur's pants.

"I'll be gentle."

"I doubt that. You better take responsibility! Uhnn!" He could feel Alfred grinding into his ass.

"Oh, I plan to. Now, may I have the honor of your company, my Queen?"

Arthur turned his head to the side so he could kiss Alfred, long and languid.

"It would be a pleasure, my King."

The End.

* * *

A/N: This story is part of a collection original USUK/UKUS stories and artworks which you can find at .


End file.
